Night Before Turmoil
Night Before Turmoil is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 3/19/2017. Story Ben and Kai head towards the Battle Maison, with the protest group out front chanting. Several security guards are forming a perimeter to allow trainers to enter the Maison. Ben: Yikes. What is this all about? Kai: I guess about the Maison. It is a major change for the region. Ben: How so? Kai: You really are clueless, aren’t you? Mr. Bonding said that the heads of the Maison are the Battle Chatelaines. Ben: Yeah, so? Kai: Chatelaine refers to a woman in charge of a large house. The top trainers here are all women. Ben: Oh. These guys need to learn that women can be strong trainers too. Girl: You really think so?! Ben turns, as a young girl a few years older than him appears. She has blond curly hair, wearing a yellow and dandelion colored top hat. She wears a big yellow hoop dress and yellow heels. She gets right in Ben’s face, smiling. Girl: You can’t believe how hard it is to find men that think we can do this! I mean sure, there are plenty that don’t have an opinion, but you actually side with us! Ben: (Blushing) Well, when you train with a strong girl, you don’t see the merit of the other side’s views. Girl: Strong? (She looks at Kai, then back at Ben.) Ah, it’s so rewarding to hear that strong trainers come to challenge us! Makes others take us seriously! Come on! I’ll help you two get signed up! Kai: Wait, I’m not, whoa! The girl drags both Ben and Kai along with her, as the men in the protest boo her and yell at her. Guy 1: Leave the battling to the men! Guy 2: Go back to playing dress up! Guy 3: All hail the Forever Knights! Ben: Huh? Ben looks back at the crowd, trying to find the source of the last shout. He is brought inside, with the wallpaper being an extravagant black with golden lining. An elevated stage is in the middle of the room, with chairs set up around, and a bannister above them. Mr. Bonding: Nita! Where have you been?! Mr. Bonding comes over, seeming worried. Mr. Bonding: You know your sisters don’t like it when you go out on your own! I mean, what would we do if something happened to you?! Nita: Oh, they worry too much! They all forget that I’m a Chatelaine and way stronger than any trainer out there! Ben: Wait, you’re one of the Chatelaine? Nita: (Giggling) Yep! I’m Nita! I’m the Chatelaine in charge of the Single Battle tournaments! Kai: Is that the one for today? Nita: Yep! I look forward to battling you, Mr. Tough Guy! Mr. Bonding: You’re in luck! Ben here won the Lumiose Conference, and matched up to the Elite Four! Nita: Oh, wow! Did you advertise his appearance to the fans? Mr. Bonding: Why of course! We’ve gotten several members of that protest group to break off to watch him compete. I hate to put the weight of the world on your shoulders, kid, but we need you to do well today! Ben: In that case, I’ll make sure to win! Nita: Hehe! That’s my line! End Scene The crowd goes wild, as Ben uses Feedback to battle a blue flower Floette, striking it with Spark. Aroma Girl: Floette! Fairy Wind! Ben: Thunder Wave to Spark! Floette spins and releases a pink sparkling wind, as Feedback shoots Thunder Wave, paralyzing it. Feedback then charges and rams Floette with Spark, defeating it. Referee: Floette is unable to battle! The winner is Electrike, and the victor is Ben! Ben: Alright! The crowd cheers for Ben’s victory, though many of them are throwing insults at the girl. The battle shifts to the next pair, where Kai faces off against Looker. Kai: You?! Looker: Ah, hello! I hate to have to battle you after all the help you gave me. But here we go! Croagunk, come on out! Looker throws his Pokéball, choosing Croagunk. Its stripes indicate it is Male. Croagunk: Croagunk! Kai: Whatever. Rhyhorn, let’s go! Kai throws her Pokéball, choosing Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn roars and paws the floor, scraping it up. Looker: Pretty serious looking. Croagunk, Vacuum Wave! Kai: Take Down! Croagunk forms a wind around his arm, as he swings his arm. He releases Vacuum Wave as a shockwave. Rhyhorn charges forward, plowing through the Vacuum Wave. Rhyhorn rams Croagunk with Take Down, it defeated. Referee: Croagunk is unable to battle! The winner is Rhyhorn and the victor is Kai! Looker: Aw. I lost. Some of the crowd boos at Kai, while many of them cheer. Kai returns Rhyhorn, walking off the stage in disgust. Kai: To think that these people can act like this. Later, Ben uses Buzzshock’s Astonish on an opponent’s Inkay. Kai has her Rhyhorn defeat a Binacle with Rock Smash. The final round of the tournament is Ben vs. Kai. Ben: Alright. Let’s finish the battle we were having the other day. Go, Water Hazard! Ben throws his Dive Ball, choosing Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Corphish! Kai: (Sighs) You really want to prove that you can beat me, huh? Fine. If only to end this debacle. Go, Tirtouga! Kai throws her Pokéball, choosing Tirtouga. Tirtouga: Tirtouga! Kai: Tirtouga, use Ancient Power! Ben: Water Hazard, use Crabhammer! Tirtouga glows silver which morphs into an after image. The after image condenses into a silver energy ball, firing it at Water Hazard. Water Hazard forms water energy around its pincer, slamming it into Ancient Power and back at Tirtouga. Kai: Not falling for that again! Tirtouga, dodge with Aqua Jet! Tirtouga is surrounded in water, as it shoots forward, sliding underneath the Ancient Power. Ben: Water Pulse! Water Hazard opens its pincers, firing a stream of water at Tirtouga. The water slams into Tirtouga, as Tirtouga rams Water Hazard and knocks it back. Ben: Crabhammer! Kai: Bite! Water Hazard goes for Crabhammer, as Tirtouga extends its neck up, Biting into Crabhammer to block it. Ben: Now Vice Grip! Kai: Withdraw! Water Hazard opens its pincers and closes it on Tirtouga’s shell, as Tirtouga Withdraws into its shell. Water Hazard then fires Water Pulse, sending Tirtouga flying into the air. Ben: Finish it with Crabhammer! Kai: Ancient Power! Water Hazard leaps after Tirtouga with Water Hazard, as Tirtouga fires Ancient Power. Water Hazard spikes it back, striking Tirtouga with Ancient Power and Crabhammer. Tirtouga drops, defeated. Referee: Tirtouga is unable to battle! The winner is Corphish and the victor is Ben! Ben: Alright! The crowd goes wild, as the two return their Pokémon. Kai storms off the stage, as Ben runs after her. Ben: Hey Kai! Wait! I wanted to say that that was a good… Kai disappears into the crowd. Ben: (Faintly) job. Mr. Bonding: And with that, Ben wins the Single Battle Tournament! He shall now proceed to battling Nita of the Battle Chatelaine! The crowd has a mixture of cheers and boos as Nita bounces onto the stage, elated and happy. Ben sighs, taking his position where Kai was once standing. Nita: Hey there Ben! You ready for an awesome battle! Ben: Ready if you are. I already know who I’m choosing! It’s battle time, Four Arms! Ben throws his Ultra Ball, choosing Four Arms the Machamp. Four Arms: Machamp! Kai turns her head, looking back at the stage. Kai: (Scoffs) That’s his worse name yet. Looker: Yes, he does have a flair for terrible names, doesn’t he? Kai gasps in surprise seeing that Looker is beside her. Looker: Let us watch together, shall we? Nita: Go, Grumpig! Nita throws a Pokéball, choosing Grumpig. Grumpig: Grumpig! Ben: Get in there with Strength! Nita: Bounce! Four Arms glows with a white aura, as it leaps forward at Grumpig. Grumpig leans back on its tail, as it springs and Bounces up into the air, dodging Strength. Grumpig comes down at Four Arms foot first. Ben: Oh, I’m prepared for that! Four Arms, use Knock Off! Four Arms’ palms glow black, as it swings them overhead, colliding with Bounce. Grumpig pushes off to dodge the main attack, landing on its tail. Nita: Psyshock! Grumpig’s gem glows with purple energy, as it fires a purple energy beam at Four Arms. Four Arms crosses its arms, taking the attack. Nita giggles. Nita: Oh, I can be such a ditz! I forgot Psyshock uses your physical defense, where your Pokémon’s stronger at. Grumpig, use Psychic! Grumpig’s eyes glow blue, as Four Arms is lifted off the ground from Psychic. Grumpig slams Four Arms into the ground, as it struggles to get up. Ben: Hit it with Knock Off! Nita: Bounce! Four Arms charges for Knock Off, as Grumpig leans back onto its tail and dodges. It then leans forward as it Bounces off its tail, ramming Four Arms. Four Arms hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Machamp is unable to battle! The winner is Grumpig, and the victor is Nita! Nita: Whoo-hoo! I beat a boy who won the Pokémon League! The crowd is in an uproar, protesters getting angry at Nita’s victory. Security guards escort Nita and Ben off the stage, as some people start climbing onto the stage. As Ben is shuffled through, Looker pulls him out of the crowd, disappearing with him and Kai. End Scene Looker leads Ben and Kai away from the Battle Maison, where the guards are pushing the protesters back. Kai looks back in dismay. Kai: Are there really so much opposition to powerful women? Looker: And then some. While many of them are peaceful protesters, there are some credible threats to the place as well. Ben: I heard someone reference the Forever Knights in that crowd. I thought that I ended that organization a while ago! Looker: You ended them? (Chuckles) Interesting. It could’ve been some old followers, hoping to restart the gang. But anyway. I figured you two could use a break from that place. Kai: And where are you taking us instead? Looker: The Friend Safari. Looker leads Ben and Kai to the Friend Safari, the large park at the other end of the city. They head inside, seeing a wall with several monitors. Ben runs towards them, seeing dozens of different Pokémon. Ben: Whoa! What is this place? Looker: A place which gives you the chance to catch some Pokémon rare to the Kalos region. There are 18 different safaris, one for each of the 18 Pokémon types. You can pick one to go into at a time. Kai: This place, sounds expensive. Looker: Oh, don’t worry about that! I’m paying. Ben: For real?! Kai: Mr. Looker, we couldn’t possibly ask you to do that! Ben: Aw! Why not? Looker: (Waving his hand in refusal) No, no. It’s quite alright! I still owe you for your guys’ help before! You two have fun! Ben: Hey, we can’t refuse this kind of generosity! Ben and Kai sign up, choosing a Safari to go to. Attendant: Thank you for coming to the Friend Safari! You have 10 minutes to catch as many Pokémon as you can find! Kai: Ten minutes? Ben: Bet I catch more Pokémon than you do! Kai: Oh, grow up! Ben and Kai follow an attendant down the hall, heading to their respective safaris. Looker heads back outside, as he makes a call on his satellite phone. Looker: Hello, HQ? It’s Looker. I need all the info that we have on one “Ben Tennyson.” Water Hazard fires Water Pulse at a Growlithe, defeating it. Ben: Go, Pokéball! Ben throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Growlithe in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Ben picks it up, pleased with himself. Ben: Okay. Not much time left. Where is anything else? The grass rustles towards Ben’s left, as Ben points in that direction. Ben: Water Hazard! Get it with Water Pulse! Water Hazard fires Water Pulse at the spot, as a Magmar leaps out of the way to dodge. Ben: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Magmar, the Spit Fire Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magby. Born in the spout of a volcano, its body is covered by flames that shimmer like the sun. Ben: Now that’s a Fire type! Water Hazard, hit it with Crabhammer! Water Hazard jumps at Magmar with Crabhammer, as Magmar hits it with Flamethrower. Water Hazard is repelled and hits the ground. Ben: Water Pulse! Water Hazard fires Water Pulse, hitting Magmar hard. Magmar roars, breathing Flamethrower again. Ben: Dodge and use Crabhammer! Water Hazard charges with Crabhammer, dodging the Flamethrower. Water Hazard strikes Magmar with Crabhammer, knocking it to the ground. Ben: A Pokéball probably won’t work. Go, Great Ball! Ben throws a Great Ball, sucking Magmar in. The Great Ball shakes violently, then locks. Ben picks it up, when a “ding dong” goes off. Attendant: Time is up! Cease catching Pokémon and return to the entrance! Ben makes it back to the entrance, where he joins up with Kai. Kai: Catch anything good? Ben: Take a look. Come on out! Ben throws the Pokéballs and choose Growlithe and Magmar. Kai goes over to Growlithe, admiring it and petting it. Kai: Aw! It’s so cute! Growlithe: (Happy) Growl! Growl! Ben: It’s a Growlithe. Pretty cool if you ask me. Kai: Agreed. Hey, how about a trade? I’ll trade you one of the ones I caught. Ben: Depends on what you have. Kai: Oh, you’ll be surprised. Kai opens her Pokéballs, choosing a Tangela and a Spring form Sawsbuck. Tangela: Tangela! Sawsbuck: Saw! Ben: Hm. That vine one is pretty cool. Kai: Tangela? Then let’s trade! Growlithe for Tangela! Ben: Alright! I’ll name the Magmar Heatblast, and the Tangela, uh, Wildvine! Kai: (Sighs) You’ve got to get better at naming Pokémon. Main Events * Ben and Kai enter in the Single Battles Competition. * Ben wins the competition, but loses to Nita, the Chatelaine. * Ben reveals he has a Machamp named Four Arms. * Ben catches a Growlithe and Magmar. * Kai catches a Tangela and Sawsbuck. * Ben and Kai trade Growlithe and Tangela offscreen. * Ben names Magmar "Heatblast" and Tangela "Wildvine." Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Nita * Mr. Bonding * Looker * Crowd * Protesters * Referee * Attendant Pokémon * Feedback the Electrike (Ben's) * Buzzshock the Rotom (Ben's) * Water Hazard the Corphish (Ben's) * Four Arms the Machamp (Ben's, new) * Heatblast the Magmar (Ben's, newly caught) * Wildvine the Tangela (Ben's, traded to him) * Rhyhorn (Kai's) * Tirtouga (Kai's) * Sawsbuck (Kai's, newly caught) (Spring form) * Growlithe (Kai's, traded to her) * Grumpig (Nita's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Floette (Blue) * Inkay * Binacle Trivia * This episode introduces the features of the Battle Maison. * The protesters are against the Chatelaines being in charge. This highly fits into the Forever Knights theme throughout the series, not wanting women to battle. * It is hinted that the Forever Knights are here. * With the capture of Heatblast, Ben finally owns a Fire type. ** The only types of Pokémon he has yet to own are a Ground type and a Dragon type. * Ben adds two more Pokémon that were members of the "Original 10" aliens from the Ben 10 TV series, being Four Arms and Heatblast. * All of Ben's Pokémon that were newly revealed in this episode are also owned by Gary Oak. * The title of this episode is a play on Nita's name, being based off "night." ** This will be a common theme for the Chatelaines. * This is the second episode of the Pokémon Tales franchise to feature trading, the first being Crashing the Knight's Palace. ** Both trades have involved Ben. * As of this episode, Ben has revealed to have owned more species of Pokémon than Ian does by the end of the Battle Frontier. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Maison Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc